


Fated To Be

by NouraNNY



Series: Ghea Series [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Inoo is a girl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouraNNY/pseuds/NouraNNY
Summary: What will you do if your family forced you to live with someone for a month for arranged marriage?





	Fated To Be

"That again?! Without telling me mom? That's unfair!" Ghea shouted in shock hearing the 'sad news' from her mother. Her father is here too.

"If we told you, you'd have refused. You rejected 4 before." her father replied calmly.

"But dad..i said it a lot before that i'm not going to get married. I don't want t-- " Ghea whined, even if she doesn't want to get married, she still respect her family and can't shout at them much. She just wanted them to understand her.

"Look. We know that you aren't going to accept him even if you see him. That's why, you two will be living in the same apartment for a month. We have already talked about it with his family so you will have to listen. End of the topic." her father continued cutting her words with serious tone since he knew that long speech Ghea will start. He had enough of it for the past 4 times. After he finished his talk, he left the living room where they were sitting to get ready to his business. Ghea looked to her mother with pleading look.

"Don't look at me like that. At least try this time. You'll have time to get to know each other. If you still don't like him, we will just accept the fact." that's what her mother said before leaving her too.

With a deep sigh, Ghea went back to her room with occupied mind. Her mobile phone rang showing a name she loves to see on there, she replied the call immediately.

[Ghea , i just called to tell you that i had a lot of fun in our today's date! Let's repeat that again.]

"Kei .." Ghea called her name in a bitter tone that made the girl on the other side frown. Yes, that's the reason she rejected those 4 (and will refuse the 5th soon) for. Her girlfriend Kei. She is lesbian and never had interest in any man before.

[Ghea, what's wrong? You sound down ..]

"They are going on it again, Kei. My parents are getting me another one to marry. They just don't want to accept it at all." she let it all to her lover while Kei listened on the other side calmly until she is done.

[Just calm down. They still didn't get you married yet, right? And you still have the right to refuse.]

"Not so soon now. This time they are putting us together in the same apartment for a month starting tomorrow. Ugh! I feel so sick just thinking about it."

[What? That's too much! What are you going to do then? I won't accept that either. ] Ghea knew that Kei started to get annoyed and worried too.

"Don't worry, Kei. I love you, it's just a matter of a month. It will pass and nothing will change. I am just irritated that i'll stay there for a month with a man." Ghea tried to assure Kei and felt the urge to roll her eyes by the end of the line.

[So... On that week, we won't be able to meet?]

"Of course no! We will meet. They aren't going to imprison me too, right? I need my freedom. But i think i will have to spend more time with him. As much as i hate it." Ghea said lying on bed with a sigh.

[Okay. Don't worry then? I believe that you'll refuse him just like the other 4]

"That goes without saying.. Sorry for worrying you. Good night" Ghea said with a smile before hanging up and just have a rest.

 

* * *

 

On that same day, the other side...

"Daiki, i have 2 missed calls from father. That's rare.." Takaki Yuya told his best friend and lover Arioka Daiki while lying on his stomach, checking his mobile after a long usual day he spends with Daiki to drink, they were in Daiki's apartment at that time when he found out about those missed called from his father. It was never normal.

"That's right, you see him only once a month too. You don't take your pocket money from him huh?" his boyfriend asked playfully with a grin as he peeked at the screen of Yuya's mobile, he was drunk too and having a cigarette between his fingers.

"Of course not. Anyway, looks like i'll have to go early home today." Yuya said rolling his eyes at Daiki for a moment before pecking his lips as a 'so called punishment' he is working seriously and not that child who will cry for pocket money from his father. In fact. He doesn't see him everyday so it's indeed rare when he calls.

"Okay, take care on your way home. Tell me how it went." chuckled Daiki and kissed Yuya once again then they shared a deep and a passionate one.

"I need to leave so don't make me stay as much as i want." instantly, Yuya broke the kiss since he knew what this would lead to, he really wished he could, but he has to leave. He whispered to Daiki before he got up from the bed wobbling a bit, bid Daiki a good bye before going out back home to see what's waiting for him there.

\-----

Maybe because he was drunk, he didn't see the topic as serious as his father called it. He just sat there and listened to the story until the end before he start talking.

"Say dad, what about her that made you choose her for me this time?" asked Yuya simply while looking at his father. It's not the first time either for him.

"She is the daughter of my close friend, he is rich too so it's good." Yuya clicked his tongue at his father's answer which was already visible for him. His father has always thought of getting him married to important people as if he was going to be more successful this way. Maybe it's work related again but he wouldn't tell him.

Whatever the reason is, he isn't in the mood to argue in such silly topic.

"So it's a month with her? I don't mind. But make sure to provide me the most i'll need this month. I won't spend a cent from mine on her." said Yuya with a smile before getting up, leave to his bed even before his father says anything.

Such a topic like that he doesn't need to bother Daiki with, and he knew it will pass even without anything to happen. It's a month to live with a girl he won't marry in the end, live in an apartment away from his family for a bit, in which he can invite Daiki, and would earn money from his father. A nice deal right?

So he just send his Daiki "all well. I love you" and a thumb up before going to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Today is the day they are going to meet, both of them, Yuya woke up with a headache enough to give him a bad mood while preparing his things that he will need there, his clothes, lubes and such. Ghea also had prepared her bag . But not as much as Yuya did. She had in mind that she won't stay much at home and will be often at Kei's . But she will have to be there at home when it's time for their family to visit. She hopes that they will notice that they won't even be affected by each other so she can go home.

Their family introduced them and Yuya looked at Ghea who's also looking at him with a disgusted look. It's irritating but he can't shout at her nor he wanted to talk to her in the first place. He is here for a month to collect the money his father is willing to give.

'I'll live with that onee?' that's what was going in Ghea's mind at that time, they didn't really listen to their families babbling about things until they told them to go into the apartment and take a tour around the place. It wasn't bad. Really. Just that it has one bathroom, it will be annoying. Both of them thought like that. And there's also one bedroom. Which means if they don't share. The couch and the floor are welcoming enough.

The kitchen had all what they would need for the whole month, that was a good point if any of them would stay there much. But they surely would, since they are watched by their parents. Well.. Not most of the time.

The first day was tough, they had to have their meals together but none of them uttered a word. Mostly busying themselves with their mobiles, chatting with their lovers.

Daiki was so curious since that last message Yuya sent to him and Yuya was giving him a random reason, or rather, a part of the truth, that his father rented him an apartment for a month and he will stay there for a while.

While Ghea talked with Kei taking creepy glances to Yuya. Maybe she was telling her girlfriend about him and how he looked. He didn't look that bad you know. But she hated him that she can't see anything nice about him. Especially that his way of eating was never like she is used to. And he is too loud.  
Yuya finally broke the silence when it was night.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" his voice was deep and shocked her out from the silence. That's right. They needed to discuss about the sleep. It's only one bed! And that was the last thing she had in mind. Couldn't they put an additional bed at least?

"I'm not sleepy yet. It's still 6 by the way. Why do you want me to sleep?" Ghea talked to him coldly and he didn't like it. Another reason to hate this stay. But he didn't actually mind about hating her. He is exploiting the place all well.

"I was just wondering about where you'll sleep. " he said while emptying his bag, arranging his clothes in a place in the cupboard. Somehow this felt like a dorm for him. But at least in dorms. There are 2 beds.

"Look." Ghea said and sat on bed, still in her clothes that she was wearing since she came to this place. Unlike Yuya who consider this place as his house already, changed into a more comfortable clothes.

She took a deep breath before starting her talk.

"We are staying together in this place for a month." she said and he laughed at her. That irritated her.

"That's not something new. That's why i asked where you are going to sleep." Yuya smirked.

"That's not funny! I was going to continue. Don't cut me." if there was anything beside her, she would have thrown it at him now.

"Let's make a deal." she finished her talk with this.

"A deal? But in my mind. What we are in a deal already." said Yuya not interested at all.

"Our parents are watching us 4 days a week if you had listened before, so there's 3 free days. As much as i want to go out everyday and not stay at the same place as you, i will have to be here at these 4 days. I'll be staying at Kei's house. It's a lot better than here." Ghea said and Yuya is now confused. He doesn't know who Kei is, nor he is understanding the deal on what she said, so he just stared dumbly at her.

"But they are busy and won't be here most of the time. So i can be out. So just in case. Let's exchange contacts.” continued Ghea again while looking at him.

"All of that just because you are trying to ask for my contacts? You could just ask directly." he laughed again.

She regretted talking with an idiot like that. Anyway, in the end, he left the bed to her. Not because he is a gentleman, but because he loves sleeping on the floor, where he had more memories with Daiki than in the bed.

The next day, the second day of their stay. Ghea left early to Kei's place. Yuya was happy that she did. It's like what he made in his mind. Now he could call Daiki to 'his new apartment' to play some ps games, but who cared about Ghea being here or not? He would still have called Daiki to there.

They played as much as they wanted, until it was 4 pm, Daiki gave Yuya a kiss before going back to his home. He was still curious about the new apartment, but if it's going to be that sweet and he will be with his love from time to time there. He won't ask much.

At Ghea's side, she was out with her girlfriend in a cafe then to a park. She wanted to stay with her as much as she can so she can go back to this apartment to sleep and not think about the situation. But she has to worry about the next day. Since their family will be there to see how they are doing. When she went back home, she found the living room a bit messy and Yuya is there playing alone. She was irritated because it's her duty as a 'house wife' letting out a sigh after thinking of the idea that she is in the end, brought here to be a maid for this messy lazy carefree guy for a month, she could at least tell him about it.

"Our parents are coming tomorrow, you had better clean this mess you made, i am not your maid." that's all what she said, Yuya paused the game and looked towards her raising his brow.

"Who cares? Isn't our stay's purpose is to spend time together so we will get married? You are the wife. You clean this." he said and turned back to his game, continuing his talk while playing.

"I don't think it matters though. "

Ghea was irritated with him and shouted at him.

"I'm not your wife and i'll never be! It's a month that will end and nothing more. I don't care either. It's your mess and you are going to clean it."

"Then how about me telling them that you were out all day?" Yuya turned off the game after he got game over, looking at Ghea with a smirk.

"You... Aren't going to tell them. Wait, do i have to be here all day? I'm not in prison here. It's fine to go out." Ghea was too tired to argue about this, she was indeed out all day.

"It's not prison, true. " he stood up from his seat, taking careful steps towards here between the mess. Then he grinned smugly at her continuing.

"But going out all day, everyday , isn't their goal either... But if you clean that mess.. Maybe i'll shut my mouth?" Ghea hates to be threatened this way. It was so annoying that the person in front of her is carefree, messy, and irritating!! Put million lines under this.

"So that's a deal? Fine with me. As long as i won't need to see your face!" and in the end, Ghea cleaned the mess even though she was tired and annoyed with the deal. But she had no other choice. Their families will be there tomorrow. At least she has to show that everything is well until the month end and nothing would change her towards Yuya. So she will finally go back home to her usual life, and kick out this idiot from her life.

On the other side, Yuya was amused by how she wants to go out so she won't see him. It's like what he wished for is coming true at least for this month. Extra money from his dad, an apartment for him (he thinks) he can be free with Daiki after his work and has place to meet in with him, and a maid to clean his mess. No worries about this month for him anymore.

When it's time to go to bed, Yuya was preparing his sheets to sleep on the floor, Ghea looked towards him after going to bed with a frown.

"Why don't you use the couch instead? Do you like the floor that much?" she asked him. Yuya turned to look at her in a blink.

"I want to sleep here, if i want the couch, i'll go without you telling me. And if i want the bed too." he gave her a smirk that made her look at him in disgust then just go to sleep.

Their parents came the next day (the 3rd of the month) and found them in good terms together. They could see hope in them. Little they knew that it was just a show for them and it will all change later.

Days passed and thankfully Yuya was kind enough not to make much mess that Ghea had to clean, maybe she cleaned 2 days a week as much as she remembers. The first week passed and they are just as distant as they just met. Nothing new.

But Ghea had to admit, she was tired of going out everyday, there was that one day she called Kei and told her she couldn't come to her house and she is going straight home to have a shower and just sleep early.

Thankful that Yuya was out that time, (maybe he was with Daiki or had overtime in his work she thought) and went into the shower. It's his habit to leave the door open while taking her shower. Then in the middle of her shower. Loud screams were heard from their apartment for Yuya came back and just got into the bathroom. Maybe his head was too busy to even realize she was in there. They both screamed and she threw the lotion bottle at him, which he dodged and went out quickly as if he hadn't seen anything. That day she didn't want to even see him nor utter a word to him.

There were other days which were too harsh on her and she just wanted to go to bed, but Kei wasn't home because her parents took her to the summerhouse, she had to just go home. Once she opened the door, she found a lot of mess there and the TV was left open, letting out a sigh, she just started to collect the empty beer cans and turned off the TV, leaving some of the mess since she was too tired to deal with it all, heading to the bedroom to sleep, she heard sighing sounds and other dirty sounds she didn't want to listen. That nailed her legs on the floor to even catch a glance of what's happening inside the room since the door wasn't even closed.

It was disgusting that she felt like throwing up, and she knew that bed won't be touched until he cleans it! She isn't going to clean that. That was the last bit of her patience. Now was the time to take revenge, as much as this apartment for him, it's also for her and had the right to do whatever she wants in here. At least letting this night pass by sleeping on the couch with 2 pieces of cotton in her ears to deafen her from whatever sound is there.

'I'm taking back my rights. I swear.'

 

* * *

 

 

It was the 3rd week of their stay together, in which there was nothing between them other than the deal of torture, but Ghea took the first step to change this too. To finally get revenge. So there she is, standing in the kitchen, wearing her bed clothes still and making breakfast, Yuya usually wakes up late and for her luck, maybe Daiki left already, did he see her in here? Whatever.

Yuya woke up at the smell of the fresh breakfast, stupidly thinking it was Daiki's doing, he walked lazily to the kitchen with a smile. But it changed when he saw her instead. He could feel his stomach growl though. Blame that he didn't eat since yesterday after his work.

"Good morning, are you always late like that?" Ghea said as she caught his figure from the corner of her eyes then just focus on what she was making, a burger as it seemed.

Yuya was still subconscious when he heard that from her so he kept silent, took steps closer to check what she is making, or in other words. To make sure that his nose isn't wrong. It's his favorite food, although it's not that good as a breakfast, but who cares?

"It's you who is too early. How do you even wake up at 5 am? No one does that. By the way i'm hungry" he confessed since the smell is killing his system already as well as the hunger.

"If you want to eat. You better clean your mess. I'm not going to clean it. And you know what i mean by 'your mess', don't you?" Ghea said blankly as she flipped the pieces in the frying pan. Actually, she made for him too, she is just that kind, it's just she wanted to take revenge and fix that torture she is in.

Yuya was shocked to hear that, did she really see them? What about Daiki? He didn't tell him anything about it and he thought Ghea will be out like everyday. He thought that it will be a mess if he did, so he hoped that Daiki has a bad hangover, enough to leave without really noticing. But wait, where did she sleep that night? Now he knew that he really made a mess..

"Well, whatever. Don't you do that with that someone you date?" it was just a stupid question passed by his mind.

"When i do, we don't make such mess i think. And that's too disgusting to even discuss while i'm cooking you know?" Ghea replied coldly then looked at him with a blank look. But the aura was like 'go already or you're dead' so Yuya just shrugged his shoulders off giving up and went to clean the room and the living where there was some mess still. Now he thinks of it, sometimes she is a clean freak. Ghea finished her work in the kitchen, took her plate along with some salad to the living room where Yuya has just finished cleaning, sat down on the couch ignoring Yuya and turned on the TV.

"Where's mine?" he asked confusedly since she sat down and turned on the TV, only eating without any comment about what he did.

"Get yours yourself. I'm not your maid. At least i made it inside. Make sure to clean the whole mess you made inside" she said while eating and still not facing him.

Yuya heaved a long sigh before going to the bedroom, taking off the sheets of the bed and throw them to the laundry basket to get them washed on his way to work. Then he glanced to his phone wondering about Daiki again, so he took it and called Daiki after he settled himself on a chair in the kitchen to eat the burger. It peeped only twice before Daiki answered.

"Ah, good morning, Daiki. How was your sleep? When did you leave the place?"

[Morning, Yuya! I'm fine i think. It wasn't that bad. Hm? I don't remember, maybe it was 4? I had an early class so i needed to take care of things before i go. Did i worry you?] Daiki answered in what seemed to be a good mood, Yuya was happy that at least his boyfriend is okay and he didn't see her maybe.

"I see.. Okay, good to hear that. Just a bit. It was dark and you didn't get enough sleep after that i think?" Yuya chuckled as he took a piece from the burger in his mouth.

[It's okay, i'm fine. Uh and... You were really good last night. Let's repeat that again.] Daiki said laughing and Yuya couldn't help blushing a bit and not sure about his boyfriend's request, since Ghea hasn't moved an inch from her place since she sat down. He needed to make sure about it.

"I don't know, Daiki. But i'll see about that. I'm getting busier lately, you know father and such." Yuya was so good at making excuses. So he managed to make it fast.

[I see.. Then, until next time, love. How about going to the cinema next friday?]

"I'm okay with that. As long as it's from 9 at night. My family will drop by."

[Okay. I'll hang up now. I love you.]

"Love you too" Yuya answered then hung up with a sigh of relief and continued having his breakfast happily.

Ghea just sat there watching TV for a long time before she got bored, took her laptop out and started doing some random things, translating or surfing internet. But she didn't realize how Yuya stared at her from afar from when he was sitting. He was really dying to ask her about her reasons for this long stay. It's not comfortable at all since he isn't used to stay with her in there. She always went out after all.

"So.. Aren't you going out? " Yuya asked her as i tapped on his tea cup.

"No, should i go out everyday? I remember telling you that i want to stay home today, is it bad?" she said still not facing him and just focusing on what she's doing. Maybe also chatting with Kei through there.

"Not that. Couldn't you answer a better answer than this cold one?" Yuya asked and that got Ghea's attention, raising her eyebrow.

"Is it cold? I don't really find it like that. It's just you." she answered before going back to her business. Knowing that he won't get an answer. Or rather, it's pointless to ask her about the reason for her stay since he has to admit that it's her right. He just went out to meet with Daiki. Tomorrow, their family will be there again. So he wanted at least to spend the day with his boyfriend. Looking at Ghea, it's not going to be easy next days.

The day passed 'smoothly' for Ghea. She didn't have to clean any mess of Yuya's for this day. It's like she is finally getting to control this torture she was in. And managed to sleep (in her bed, Yuya made sure to clean it all) with a smile. It's Yuya who couldn't sleep properly that day because he wasn't sure about these incoming days.

Yuya's bad feelings were confirmed true. He is right now standing outside a shop with 2 bags in his hands. It's the hell coming. What happened was like that. The family visiting them was already a routine, and he managed to do well with Ghea in front of them like usual until his mother talked.

"Oh, look at how sweet they are. Yuya, did you buy something for your girlfriend?" he wanted to shout and say that she isn't his girlfriend and neither he wanted her ever to be. But he had to deal with it.

"Eh? Why should i? We are actually doing well here." Yuya said and his mother thought 'Yuya just won't change'

"Take her to the mall and buy her some things. Do you really both stay at home all day? When we put you both here we didn't mean you have to stay here all the time. We just wanted you two to spend as much time as possible together. Dates with each other won't hurt at all." his father said and Ghea came out from the kitchen with tea and a smile to the family. Her parents aren't here yet, since there was a bit of traffic jam on the way. She somehow got to hear what they said about the mall date. Seriously! She doesn't want to go on a date with this guy. But she got a plan for her revenge too. Wearing a wide smile she clung to Yuya's arm.

"That's going to be fun. I wanted to go there to buy some things too.. If it's okay with you to come with me?" Ghea said and he almost jawdropped at this weird attitude of Ghea. He could feel her chest poking his side as she clung to him, so he looked towards her with a frown.

"If she wanted to, then it's decided. You'll take her there today. We will call Ghea's parents to go back. Yuya take her there today. I'll be adding more money so you can buy more for her." Yuya's father said while his mother is taking a photo of that position he is in, almost rolled his eyes but he just has to hold on. Ghea is just acting as they want, he thought. And there's more money, so why not?

Back to the actual thing. Ghea has been shopping for a lot of girls expensive things for an hour. And he is the one carrying the bag and the one who pays. It makes him so furious. He never really understood why girls things are too much, different in colors and qualities. He found it too much for Ghea though. So he decided to ask her when she comes out from this clothes shop. Ghea came out with another three bags from this shop only and he knew it will be a hell. There was no way that the money he has from his father would be enough for the cashier later anymore. He needed to ask.

"Ghea, why are you buying all of these? There's no way you'll take them all!"

"And who said i'm buying all of them for me? I have my girlfriend too and i have to buy her some things." the answer got Yuya stunned. And more angry. Why does he have to buy things for her girlfriend too? That's not fair.

"What?! Why should i buy these too? It's not what we came here for." he glared at Ghea and almost threw the bags on her face.

"But we are here to buy what i want, right? That's what i want. It's my right, right? What if your father got angry seeing me disappointed for not buying what i want? Especially if he knew about your boyfriend thing" okay. That shut him up. He didn't know what to do anymore about it. He only had to pray that he won't have to pay more than he have from his father. Which was a wish that can't be granted.

It must be his worst unlucky day. Because he didn't know that Daiki has seen him shopping with Ghea in the mall that time, when she was asking him about color preference. He clearly was annoyed by the thing, but he still gave opinion about colors. Daiki was shocked and tried to confirm it many times. Checking if he was in his right mind. He wasn't drunk and he was sure of it.

'What's Yuya doing with a girl?... Who's that?' And since that day, Daiki knew that something must be hidden from him. And Yuya has to explain it all, next time they meet.

 

* * *

 

"Yuya." Daiki said out of blue while he was lying on the couch lazily holding a magazine in his hands, but clearly his mind was wandering somewhere else than in its contents.

"What's it, Daiki?" Yuya, who was gaming in front of the screen, stopped the game and turned around to his lover with a smile. There was few seconds of silence that Daiki has arranged his question before starting.

"What were you doing the other day in the mall?"

"Huh?.." Yuya was taken aback by the question. But Daiki is a straightforward person who wouldn't hide his feelings nor hesitate about his words. When he says something. He means it all.

"I saw you the other day with a girl in the mall. So i'm just asking." Yuya was silent for a long time, which made Daiki talk again.

"Yuya. I know you've been hiding something since that time you moved in another apartment. Why are you hiding it from me? Is it really something that i don't know?" Daiki is strong, he can handle his emotions just fine. But Yuya could notice the sadness in his words.

"..It's not like that, Daiki." he shook his head gulping away the nervousness. Before continuing.

"I just didn't want to worry you about it. It's just a matter of a month and everything will be back to normal. It's not considered anything in the first plac--" his words were cut by Daiki who's getting impatient and about to snap.

"If it's nothing then why don't you tell me? I want to know what's wrong." Yuya could only sigh, giving up on trying to make any excuse against Daiki's stubbornness. And he started telling him about everything from the very beginning.

There was a suffocating silence after that for Yuya. He was afraid of Daiki's reaction to that. Then finally Daiki decided to talk, but in a low tone that he managed to let out.

"So how long is this going to continue?" that simple answer could at least make Yuya release his breath that he has been holding due to fear. And he smiled at Daiki.

"Just few more days. A week at most. 9 days at most..." Yuya was wondering how he survived this long without being found out and to be found out now. He cursed in the back of his mind.

"The thing i don't understand is how she agreed with that." Daiki rolled his eyes in annoyance unconvinced with what he heard.

"She doesn't like it either, just like me. It's a matter of a month the we made a deal on. It's okay if we wait few more days. Right, Daiki?" Yuya assured him and hold his hands dearly. Which eventually made Daiki sigh and nod slowly. Yuya hugged him after, knowing that Daiki isn't feeling any better, then he left the place.

 

* * *

 

Ghea got used to staying at home. Somehow things are getting better than before. And she feels more comfortable than before that she even considers herself at home now. And wears whatever she wants since he really didn't give any comments about what she wore. So today she is wearing toptank and shorts which she likes. It was getting late and she wondered where Yuya had gone. Because even when he is with Daiki sometimes, he comes earlier than that. Then shrugged it off with disgust when it passed her mind that he is with Daiki in.... Well. In bed. She was making herself a cup of coffee when Yuya came back home drunk.

"I'm back..~" he giggled and slumped down on couch.

"Oh, welcome back. You are late today.." Ghea put down the cup on the coffee table and looked at Yuya who's still giggling.

"Why do you care? I come home when i want to." Yuya laughed and shooed her away.

"I don't know what's good about getting drunk until you can't stand properly. Are you going to sleep here today?" she rolled her eyes at the other then was about to sit on the other couch to have her coffee. But before she could, Yuya caught her wrist and pulled her down on his lap. Ghea was shocked with the sudden action and more surprised when Yuya wrapped his arm around her waist and messaged one of her boobs with the other hand.

"T-Takaki? What do you think you are doing?!" she tried to escape from him but he was strong. Unlike how he would be in his state. Yuya slipped his hand that was hugging her waist under her clothes. She didn't like the feeling, she wanted to complain about it but Yuya shifted their position, pinning Ghea down on the couch and started kissing her messily. Ghea tried a lot to push him away but she felt weaker eventually and gave up.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yuya woke up finding himself on the couch. He groaned at the headache that strike in his head once he rose up from his position. All he could remember is that he went to a bar, drank and drank until he didn't feel anything.   
"Thank goodness i could still go home even when i was drunk that much.." looking around him, he saw a cup of coffee which made him smile, at least his headache will be cured. Yuya stood up to get that coffee, fixing his clothes that were so messy and few of the buttons were also undone. It made him frown when he found the coffee too cold, maybe(most like definitely) Ghea made it last night and it was left to be cold.

"Ghea..?" he started looking around the place and found no one. Maybe she left early just like she used to do. He pushed the thoughts away for now, he needed a shower badly for it stinks and he feels sick.

On the other side, Ghea was at her friend's and lover, Kei's house.

"Ghea, you have been spacing out since you came here.. Did something happen? Did that jerk do something to you?" Kei held Ghea's hands. She knew from the start that Ghea moved with a guy.

Things were okay, she trusted Ghea because everything has been going okay and the month is about it end. Was it 8 days that is left?

Ghea squeezed back her girlfriend's hands and looked at her feeling guilty about it. She doesn't know how she could enjoy it with Yuya even when she hated it. She even hated flashbacks of it and it made her feel like crying. Not sure if she should tell Kei or not, she just stayed silent and even hesitated to hug her, thinking that she doesn't deserve to do it anymore.

It has been going like that for 3 days. Times when Ghea and Yuya walked into each other, Ghea always avoided him. Yuya was trying to talk to her though, because he remembered it on the same day after he tried to dig out the memories of that night. He realized the disaster he had put himself into. It wasn't just a stress for him, it was for Daiki too. Because Daiki could see it in his eyes. How worried and lost he is when they are together. He hated that side of Yuya. And he couldn't understand him anymore.

After a long silent fight that was going on for five days. It started to lighten up a little. Ghea started to talk to Yuya, not that much, but he was happy with it. Yuya thought it was weird. Something is changing in him..

'It can't be that i am starting to like her..? '

"..Ya... Yuya! " Daiki called him frustrated with how Yuya is spacing out again while he was talking to him on their date.

"Oh.. Sorry, Daiki.. I haven't slept properly last ni--" he tried to give him an excuse but Daiki snapped at him because he knows that he is lying again.   
"Haven't slept? What's it that preventing you from sleep?! Fuck, you have been like that for days now!" Daiki tried to calm down but in the end, he just left Yuya dumbfounded and left to who-knows-where.

Yuya searched for Daiki everywhere he could think of, but couldn't find him, he was tired of searching and just went home, where their family should be waiting. Ghea was there too. She was talking to their families with a smile as they ate lunch together too. But then excused herself to go to sleep because she was tired. Indeed, she was tired. Tired of acting that it's okay. So Yuya was the one to send them off. He knocked on the door of the room where Ghea stayed at.

"Ghea? Are you asleep already? .." he waited for the answer but got none.

"Can i come in then?" he asked once again and Ghea opened the door for him and went back to bed without saying a word. Yuya wanted to talk, to say anything. But looking at how blank Ghea is, he was afraid to utter a word.

"Umm .. " he cleared his throat thinking of something to say.

"About that night... Why?" he asked out of blue , the question got her attention, but she was confused at the same time.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you say anything? ..." he stared at her, looking for an answer in her eyes. Ghea sighed and looked at him in silence before talking.

"... There are things that are better left unsaid.. What would i get if i tell it out? Do you want me to say that you raped me? My love will leave me, your love will also leave you. My parents will insist more on our marriage .. How would that be a good thing? When it's just few days left? It's a matter of 4 days to end this. We won't see each other anymore. It's a lot better this way if i don't say anything, right?" that made Yuya speechless.

He wanted to agree. He really wanted to. But a part of him was sad about it. He wanted to hug her. To tell her that he loves her and he wanted her to stay. But it was indeed for the best. He loves Daiki and he is so confused with his feelings right now. He doesn't understand a thing .

"... I hope you got your answer, can you leave me alone now? I'm tired and i want to sleep."

"Can i ask you one question?" he managed to say and she didn't pay much attention to him.

"... Do you hate me?" he wanted to know the answer of this question. He was sure that the answer would be "yes". What have he done for her to make her think otherwise anyway?

"... No, i don't hate you. You seemed considerate. And you care about others.. In a way or another.So don't give me another reason to hate you for." Yuya smiled, he couldn't help that smile. He was happy, even if the answer was half-heartedly. But he was happy.

"... Thank you, Ghea. Good night." he said and left her to sleep. Yuya took out his phone to call Daiki hoping that he calmed down a little to talk. He sighed in relief when Daiki replied to his call.

"Daiki, where are you now? Are you okay? Look, i'm sorry for earlier. Can we meet?" it took Daiki few moments before he replied.

[... Okay. Where do you want to meet?]

"Just tell me where you are, i'll come to you." Yuya took his jacket and put it on, while he is hurrying to the place where Daiki told him about. It was a temple which they went to together before.

They met there and sat on a bench after they sent their prayers. There was silence for some minutes. But none of them feel bad about it. Both of them needed to arrange their thoughts. Yuya started it first, since he knew that Daiki didn't have anything to say. It was him who needed to explain things after all.

"... Daiki. I'm sorry for the past few days.. I was thinking too much." he looked at Daiki, and it feels so different...He loves Daiki. A lot. And that feeling for Ghea was something else. Maybe love for a companion and a friend. He wants to do the same like what Ghea did.. To forget about that thing and not risk his love for Daiki.

Daiki started sobbing to his surprise.

"Daiki .." he pulled him to his embrace and tried to calm him down. Daiki finally calmed down after 5 minutes and looked at the sky above them.

"Yuya ... Do you remember the time we came here for the first time?" Yuya chuckled and nodded.

"... That time, we promised to be together, no matter what. Even if not in this way.. We will always be friends.. So... It's fine, if we break up." Yuya got speechless, puzzled and looked at Daiki with a frown.

"Let's break up, Yuya.... But let's always be friends. It's better for both of us."

And with that, Daiki pulled away and walked away, leaving Yuya there in his shock and misery.

Yuya dragged his legs back home and went to sleep immediately although sleep didn't come to him. He felt so sick with himself. He started blaming himself for hurting Daiki and pushing him so much to this decision. He was thankful that Ghea wasn't around when he came back. He cried his heart out that no one is watching him right now.

 

* * *

 

 

"What?!" Kei looked at Ghea with shocked and hurt expression after what she just heard.

"... Let's end this, Kei. I don't think i can keep up with this relationship." Ghea said with a straight blank face. She was hurt inside, hoping this would be for the best.

There were more than one reason for it. She wanted Kei with her, as a friend. She didn't want to hurt her with that 'cheating'. And with how everything is going smooth, how both families are happy. Looks like it would end up with marriage. Of course she could refuse. But not this time. She is doing it for Kei.

"But why, Ghea? What had happened? We were okay together right? What happened? Did i do anything that hurt you?" Kei insisted to know, she held Ghea's arms and shook her begging for an answer. Hoping she could fix whatever that happened.

It was hard for Ghea, she was on verge of crying. But she put on a strong facade.

"Nothing happened with us, Kei.. It's me. I want to end this.."

"Why so sudden then?! We were okay?! I want a reason! Just give me a reason!" Kei started to lose her patience and got angry.

" ... I love him, Kei. Are you satisfied now?" Ghea said and Kei looked at her in surprise, but it calmed her anger down. Or it's more like, she lost her will to fight for a reason.

"... How can this be?" Kei asked

"What can be? It's love, Kei. Do we have a reason to love?"

"... Then what about us, Ghea? ... Didn't we love each other?" Kei started crying and Ghea started crying as well but tried to talk.

"... I love you Kei.. But not this way... Please understand me.. It's for the best.. I don't want to lose you. I want you to be with me, as a friend." Ghea explained and Kei cried harder to her heart content.

No one talked until Kei started it...

"... Get out from here right now, Ghea.. " Kei said and Ghea started sobbing.

"... Don't understand me wrong.. I want time.. If you stay in front of me, you'll see a side you don't ever want to see. Please go." Kei said blankly and got into her room and locked the door.

Ghea wiped away her tears hoping that she won't lose Kei's friendship and got out from the place, walked aimlessly for a bit before going home since she was so tired. Emotionally more than physically.

Once Ghea reached home, she found Yuya asleep on the floor, she stared at him in disgust.. '... I can't believe that i messed my love life for you.. You jerk.'  
And with this, she just left him there and went to bed.

Those days, they didn't go out from the apartment unless it's for something necessary. Yuya also went out sometimes to buy beer cans and drunk until he fell asleep again. Didn't answer any calls that came for him, which got Ghea annoyed with it ringing all day.

She took it once and answered the contact that kept calling for a while now. Almost a day and half!

"Yes, this is Takaki's phone."

[Are you Ghea san?] she frowned when she heard her name, and started to wonder who that person is.

"Umm... Yes. Who's calling?" she asked in a lower tone than the annoyed one that she first answered with.

[This is Daiki, Yuya's ex... Um, how is he doing?] it was a huge shock for Ghea to hear that.

'So that's the reason why he is ... ' She glanced at Yuya who's drinking the nth can of beer for the day.

"Well... Obviously not on a good shape at all? Why are you calling him then if you broke up with him?" Ghea asked impulsively.

[That's my friend! Of course i'll ask if he is okay! If it's not for that, i'd have never called. I care about him.] Daiki's voice was loud with his shouts and Ghea had to put away the phone from her ear.

She sighed then replied him.

"So.. Daiki san. He is in a bad shape right now and i don't think he can talk. I'll hang up." and she hung up before Daiki could say another word. She looked at Yuya who's drinking the beer with blank eyes. As if he is a puppet being moved by some kind of voodoo spell.

' They broke up too...' She sat down beside Yuya and took one can of the beer and drank it.

Yuya looked at her and smiled a little, let out a long sigh.

".... Ghea... Why is love so confusing?" he muttered which got her attention.

"... Don't ask me. I don't know." she answered and took another big sip that chocked her and made her cough.

"I want to talk to him.. To see him... But i'm afraid i'll be just a bother for him." he admitted and let himself fall back to the couch.

Ghea cleared her throat and thought carefully of an answer. She is like... In the same situation as Daiki. She left Kei because she loved Yuya. It's true she doesn't know the reason why Daiki left Yuya, but she wants to keep her friendship with Kei. Just like what Daiki trying to do.

"... Being friends isn't that bad, right?" she said and laughed a little.

"You can still be together.. Not in that way. You'll still care about each other. Without anyone judging you? Haven't you gone through that?... Being judged for loving someone with the same sex.. Maybe it's time to be better?" she said, the words weren't for him though. It's more like she is convincing herself than him.

Yuya was too drunk to comprehend much from her words. But he agreed anyway. He wanted Daiki there.. With him. He really hoped this pain would leave him and be okay with him. He can see the effort that Daiki is doing to be with him. He looked at Ghea for a moment and asked suddenly.

".. Say, Ghea.. I like you.. Is it okay?" he let out his thought dumbly, Ghea, on the other side, was shocked. She didn't know if she should be happy or not. She loved her raper. And now it's mutual?

".... I like you too." she said and shut up after that, feeling a lot better with letting it out to him as well.

Thinking about what they have gone through for this month, she laughed at how they both became together at the end of the month. They had to make the choice a day away from now. She didn't know what to say or to do, so she left it until that day comes. She wasn't afraid that Yuya wasn't on his right mind when he said that he liked her.

And maybe he wouldn't agree to get married to her, seeing how much he loves Daiki. But she just leave it until that day.  
The long awaited day has come where their families visited for the last time of this month. They both were waiting for this day. There were some thoughts that they won't continue together. They heard it from the very beginning.

But they could just wait for their answer today.

"I agree on getting married to him." Ghea said and her father chocked on his juice and her mother was too happy. It was really hard to believe after she refused many before.

Yuya looked at Ghea in shock as well, Ghea caught that look and felt a little bitter. Maybe in the end. Yuya will refuse and she will be back alone.

".... I want Ghea to be my wife as well." Yuya said and both families were so happy with their success on making their children 'normal' again. And they sat there arranging for their wedding. Ghea left them to arrange and went to the balcony to have some fresh air.

Yuya followed her a moment after. It was a peaceful night that day. And the breeze was cold but gentle.

"By the way, Takaki.. Do you really mean it?" she said, not looking at him, instead staring at the scenery in front of her.

"... Ah. I do..... Actually.. I thought, maybe, we are fated to be together? .. I wanted to confess to Daiki about what happened between us. But then he is the one who broke up with me without even telling him.. Maybe our attempts to escape this, failed. You are stuck with me now." Yuya laughed and made a smug grin.

Ghea laughed and then confessed to Yuya about why she broke up with Kei to be with him.

"That must have been hard.." he said and scratched his nape.

"I’m not that weak. Plus, i trust my friend. She is sad now, but she won't leave me. We were together for so long that i doubt we can be apart." Ghea shrugged her shoulders off and looked at Yuya.

".... And you should take responsibility for what you did. You are stuck with me too. And i'm not forgiving you if you go around and rape anyone else!" they both laughed and that was a good start, for their journey to life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My so-called first long oneshot.  
> Sorry if i put side comments in the fic! It's just my style xD  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
